Beyond Their Control
by Sacred Miko Hime
Summary: In a time of great calamity and fear at Hogwarts, Harry and his friends stumble upon a young girl who just may be the key to Voldemort's undoing. Can Kagome deal with this latest twist of fate and manage to save the workld once again?
1. Encounter in the Woods

**I know I really shouldn't be starting a new story when I'm having so much trouble updating the ones I have BUT IT WOULDN'T LEAVE ME ALONE! So, here it is. **

Harry paused instinctively, listening intently in the silence that followed his sudden stop. Ron and Hermione watched him intently, startled into motion when he suddenly pulled them both behind a huge sycamore seconds before two figures appeared from among the speckled shadows.

"Do you _want_ them all to die when Voldemort returns?"

The Golden Trio slid deeper into the gloom when the bickering pair stopped in the clearing beside them. Harry instantly recognized the pink-clad Professor Umbridge. The other figure, however, was garbed in a long, inky blue cloak that hid her form entirely from view. Only her voice gave away her gender.

"Lies! Lies! He is not returning!"

The cloaked woman simply turned away from the spluttering witch, resting a pale hand on smooth bark of the sycamore. She spoke again without looking at the woman to whom she spoke so familiarly.

"You are afraid Professor Umbridge. Fear makes one ignorant to what is right in front of them…but burying your head in the sand will not make the Dark Lord go away."

The cloaked woman faced Professor Umbridge once more. When she spoke, her voice was fierce and powerful, angry and sad.

"You must face the truth if any of us are to make it out of this alive! To continue to deny that Voldemort is back when all the evidence points to that very conclusion is arrogant and stupid. To smear anyone who attempts to speak the truth is the marking of a dictator at the brink of desperation. To-"

**SLAP!**

The woman stumbled backwards with the force of the blow, her back colliding with the sycamore. Harry and the others winced. Even they had felt the impact through the wood.

Professor Umbridge brandished her wand angrily, her fury only increasing when the cloaked woman made no move either to get up or to attack. She shrieked loudly, her volume and pitch rising steadily.

"How dare you question the Ministry of Magic? Spreading lies and rumors of He Who Must Not Be Named and debasing the Minister himself! You shall be tried for sedition!"

The cloaked woman laughed. She stepped forward and gripped the top of her hood.

"Sedition? You shall try me for sedition? I should very much like to see you try Undersecretary. Do you not remember what happened the last time the Ministry interfered in my affairs?"

Professor Umbridge backed away almost instantly when the mysterious woman removed her hood. Startled recognition morphed into confused rage. Harry and the others peeked curiously at the other woman, surprised to find a girl who looked to be only a few years older than themselves. Who was she that she brought forth this reaction from one of the most politically powerful women of the day?

"You…you…"

"Yes, me. Might I remind you Undersecretary, I am beyond the control of the Ministry. I can come and go as I please and you can do nothing. I can and have done things you could never in your wildest dreams imagine. I have battled creatures that would make Lord Voldemort tremble with fear."

Harry exchanged a startled glance with the others. Voldemort afraid? Who was this woman…and more importantly, what had she seen that could possibly be that terrifying?

Professor Umbridge backed away from the girl, her wand faltering in her grip. Her anger would not allow her to part peacefully.

"Crucio!"

Hermione gasped, covering her mouth to contain a cry of dismay. Ron turned his head away and Harry closed his eyes, though not quickly enough to see the girl collapse amidst a swath of blue clothing. Muted sounds of pain filtered into his mind before suddenly, there was quiet.

"That was very stupid Dolores."

Harry opened his eyes to see the girl standing, albeit somewhat shakily. Her cloak lay in folds on the forest floor, leaving the girl herself exposed. She wore robes of the same color as her cloak, though these were lined in gold thread. She held a crystal bow in her hands, a gleaming arrow aimed straight for the pale professor. A battered sword and a gold staff were tucked into a white sash patterned with blue and gold that engulfed her slender waist. An enormous boomerang rested on her back.

Professor Umbridge froze in panic for an instant before she turned tail and ran. The girl followed her with the arrow until she was out of sight before she finally lowered the weapon.

"All right you three. You can come put now."

Harry and the others shuffled guiltily forward, embarrassed at being caught eavesdropping. The girl merely observed them quietly before turning away.

"Shouldn't you be heading back to your dorms? I'm sure Hogwarts does not approve of its students wandering about in the Forbidden Forest this late."

The girl walked away and disappeared into the shadows before any of them could say a word in reply.

"Ah. You'll not wanting to be messing with that one now."

The three spun around instantly, surprised by the sudden voice behind them. They could barely discern Hagrid's kind face beyond the glow of his lantern.

"Why? Who is she? Is she a member of the Order of the Phoenix?"

"No Ron. Miss 'igurashi is an order all her own."

Hermione glanced up, her curiosity spiking at the mention of a name she didn't recognize.

"Higurashi?"

Hagrid paled.

"I should not 'ave told you that. I should not 'ave told you that. Now listen up. Jus' pretend ya didn't hear anything and follow me back to 'ogwarts before we all get in trouble."

Knowing they had no choice, the three Gryffindors followed Hagrid out of the woods. They would have to learn more about this woman. If she was really as good as everyone seemed to think she was, it was certainly worth looking into.


	2. The Library

**I'm SO sorry this has taken me so long to update. I've been slowly adding chapters to the rest of my stories but just can't seem to find the time to finish any of them, including this one. However, I just finished (YAY!) so I'm posting as soon as possible.**

Hermione slammed the book down angrily, startling Ron and Harry from their doze.

"I can't find anything! Anything!"

Ron yawned. They had been in the library for five hours straight now, searching everything from witches to warriors. They had yet to find a single mention of a girl named Higurashi.

"Maybe we should just come back tomorrow."

"Tomorrow could be too late! If Hagrid is right and…"

Harry stared tiredly at the table, silently tuning out the latest argument. Seriously, those two just needed to kiss and make up already. His eyes drifted to the book Hermione had so ungraciously slammed on the table. He sat up abruptly.

"Hermione, Ron. Look at this."

Harry pointed to a picture in the upper right hand corner. It showed a girl in a black cat suit holding a very familiar boomerang over her head. Hermione gestured toward the caption.

"The Hiraikotsu, a boomerang supposedly forged from the bones of demons, was a favorite weapon of the famed demon slayers of feudal Japan. One notable wielder aided the Shikon Miko in her quest to bring together a cursed jewel."

Hermione darted off into the shelves and brought back a heavy tome entitled "Myth and Legend: Feudal Japan." She set the book down and immediately began flipping through the pages, mumbling to herself all the while. Ron and Harry stared at her wordlessly.

Hermione finally stopped, pointing at a selection near the end of the book. Harry leaned over her shoulder and began to read aloud.

_And the Shikon Miko gathered to her friends strange and powerful: the last of the demon slayers, a cursed monk, a powerful hanyou, a fox-child, the wolf prince, and the demon lord. Together they battled a ferocious demon born of a bandit's hatred._

The battle lasted many years and many were lost in the fight. Both sides sought possess shards of the Shikon no Tama, the famed Jewel of Four Souls, which was rumored to grant its owner with whatever he or she desired at a price. The terrible demon gathered many shards and tainted them with his evil will.

At the final battle, the demon consumed them, allowing the taint within the corrupted Jewel to spill forth. All the hatred, fear, and anxiety in their hearts arose to kill them and only by the Shikon Miko's power were they saved.

The Shikon Miko and her friends were able to kill the terrible demon but not before he made a wish on the Jewel. The Jewel devoured the Shikon Miko, leaving her in a blank void where her only escape was a wish. Yet, by wishing, she would remain forever trapped within the void to battle the demons therein.

The hanyou followed her into the void and, together, they managed to escape. While the hanyou was returned to his world, the fate of the Shikon Miko is unknown. It is rumored that she returned to the world of her birth, far from all she had come to know.

"Blimey, look at that."

Ron pointed shakily to the illustration on the next page. It depicted a young girl in miko robes, holding a glowing Jewel in her palms. She was framed by fire and water, suspended in a circle of light.

"That's…that's not possible."

The girl looked exactly like the one they had seen in the woods. Hermione pointed to the final line of the tale.

"Look who the author is. Miroku Higurashi."

"What are you three doing?"

The Golden Trio jumped up, twirling in surprise. Harry was the first to speak.

"Pro…Professor Dumbledore! We were only-"

"Looking up Japanese legends? Not a likely hobby for young wizards, is it?"

Hermione spoke up next, flustered.

"Well sir, it was my idea. I had heard of a potion that had been invented by the Japanese in the feudal era and I was interested what the back story might have been."

Dumbledore smiled.

"And so you found this particular tale? Well, what do you think of it?"

Hermione, never one to be flustered for long, replied swiftly.

"Well, very little is known about the race of mikos and monks so I find it…"

Harry stared at Hermione in awe. How she could pull such an amount of information from the air always astounded him…as well as her ability to lie on the spot. After a few moments, Dumbledore nodded and waved them back to their classes.

When they returned the next day, the book was gone.


End file.
